Santuario
by Esplandian
Summary: Lo admira y sabe lo que vale: es feliz al ser la esposa de su propio héroe, al que conoce en la rutina menos perfecta, con sus peores y mejores hábitos; al que espera con la promesa de la intimidad compartida, de la domesticidad de aquel santuario para tres llamado hogar. Día 12: Viñeta Romántica (Reto Fanficker de "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y situaciones de DB le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama; el resto es puro amor con chispitas.

 **Día 12: Viñeta Romántica (Reto Fanficker de "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")**

* * *

 _"Si podemos hacer de nuestra casa un hogar, y entonces hacerlo un santuario, yo pienso que verdaderamente podemos encontrar el paraíso terrenal."_

 **—Alexandra Stoddard**

* * *

 **SANTUARIO**

Un fic de Gokú y Chi-Chi

por

 _ **Esplandián**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eso huele bien, Chi-Chi, ¿qué es?

Gokú sudoroso, risueño, tras su entrenamiento matutino curiosea desde la ventana, parándose de puntillas como los niños, ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro hambriento y despeinado.

—Sorpresa—le sonríe ella, canturreando, pestañeando con coquetería; meneando el cucharón sobre el puchero antes de abrirle la puerta y lanzarse a sus labios.

Ella es una niña también, jugando a la casita. Sueña con el hogar perfecto pulcramente limpio, con mandar a sus hijos a respetables colegios para hacerlos adultos funcionales: es así porque cree que así debe ser, que así se deben hacer las cosas. Pero sabe también, por que es guerrera, que el fuego arde adentro, en una parte del pecho: trata de ignorarlo, en un intento de forzar la realidad a su fantasía.

—Una vez que luchas, nunca dejas de hacerlo—su padre, normalmente neutral, se consterna cada vez que va a visitarles.—Son Gohan era así, yo soy así. Gokú es como es: intentar cambiarlo solamente te traerá muchos dolores de cabeza. Acéptalo como es. Es un héroe, no un asalariado: y ese don fue el que Kami-Sama se dignó a darle. Un gran regalo, a decir verdad.

Pasa lo inevitable. Es la ausencia de él, la ausencia de su hijo Gohan lo que plaga sus días. Fiera joven vuelta viuda: ahí se acaba el juego de la niña una vez guerrera.

Soledad: una casa sin risas, pulcra pero vacía.

Gokú va y viene, como el fluir y refluir de las aguas, pero vuelve. Ella le reprocha constantemente, creyendo que hablar solucionará algo, porque eso es lo que dicen las revistas del corazón: discusiones interminables sobre "el demonio de Piccolo" que vive ahora con ellos, el año muerto, el año en el espacio, el cabello vándalo, los entrenamientos y todas las interrupciones a los estudios de Gohan.

A veces a Chi-Chi le avergüenza pedirle dinero a su padre, para cubrir los gastos, pero él le ahorra la pena al visitarle con numerosos regalos que "sabe que necesitan". ¡Tiene un corazón tan amplio! Pero no es así como DEBEN ser las cosas.

—Mi dote está por terminarse, no tienes empleo, y Gohan necesita zapatos. ¿Cuándo te vas a poner a trabajar en vez de entrenar tanto?

Gokú se rasca la cabeza, a duras penas sabe leer, realmente le es casi imposible encontrar un trabajo, pues carece de la preparación más básica para adaptarse al mundo, por mucho que conociera el bosque como la palma de su mano; Chi-Chi también se crió a campo abierto, aprendió a empuñar un hacha antes que a recitar el abecedario, pero no tiene un oficio aparte de realizar labores domesticas. Fue una niña mimada, a decir verdad.

Ellos no habían tenido estudios, pero Gohan los tendría, con todo y los sacrificios. Ambos entendían la importancia de la educación, la intuían, por mucho que carecieran de ella. Pero Gokú también tenía sus propios valores: unos que a veces ella no compartía.

—Yo creo que los entrenamientos son tan importantes como los estudios de Gohan. Es fuerte, como tú y yo. Tal vez necesita las dos cosas—por primera vez Gokú no calló, ni se escapó a sus espaldas, fingiendo ignorancia y haciéndola reír. Era de las raras ocasiones en las que él empujaba su punto con tanta insistencia.

—¿Y no podrías dejarlo fuera de "todo esto"?¿Por qué mejor no arrastras a Krillin, a Piccolo, a Tenshinhan…? Ellos son adultos, no niños. Ay de mi pobre Gohan…

—Chi-Chi, deberías de verlo—ríe con un dejo de orgullo, de maravilla—, se enoja un poco como tu papá también. Es muy fuerte. Más fuerte que yo: debe ser porque se parece a ti.

Ella deja de darle la espalda, se vira lentamente entre las sabanas para ver sus ojos negros, todavía con esa chispa de verdor eterno, de una niñez siempre presente. Chi-Chi podría confiar en él enteramente, por que es su héroe; pero al mismo tiempo ella anhela un esposo que le lleve de compras en automóvil.

La luz de la luna llena entra en la alcoba, blanca, queda excepto por los cantos de los grillos. Gokú había aprendido a desarmarla, a tantearla: la leía, como las mascotas leen al amo para complacerle.

—Los extrañe mucho. Te extrañé mucho—él le abraza, rodeándola protectoramente, frotando su barbilla en el sedoso cabello de ella – Pero si no soy fuerte no podré cuidarles. No sé hacer otra cosa más que pelear, y es lo que puedo darte.

Ella recarga su rostro en el pecho de él, sintiendo esa seguridad, ese calor que le da el santuario de sus brazos. La dulzura de él se le cuela en el alma…

A veces le resiente por dejarla sola, pero no lo culpa: fue advertida. La casa de muñecas era para ella, él solamente cumplió una promesa para hacerla feliz.

Y la hace feliz.

Lo admira y sabe lo que vale: es feliz al ser la esposa de su propio héroe, al que conoce en la rutina menos perfecta, con sus peores y mejores hábitos; al que espera con la promesa de la intimidad compartida, de la domesticidad de aquel santuario para tres llamado hogar.

—Volveré, y conseguiré un empleo cuando todo esto acabe—Gokú junta su frente con la de Chi-Chi, acercando sus labios en espera de un beso que ella le da sin rechistar.

Sabe que le miente para hacerla feliz, que nunca tendrá el corazón para lastimarla y sin embargo lo hace…

A mitad de la noche se tira de rodillas sobre el pasto, lo maldice después de años de matrimonio, por morir de nuevo, por abandonarle, por irse sin explicaciones, por hacerle feliz un momento y marcharse al otro. Lo maldice, por estar para todos menos para ella, para Gohan…

El ideal no suple el vacío sobre la cama; el mito no ocupa un lugar en la mesa: ¿de que le sirve un héroe, si anhela al hombre de carne y hueso?

Tiene la soledad encima, bajo esa oscuridad de luna nueva salpicada de estrellas. Los sonidos del bosque invaden sus oídos: los aullidos, las cigarras, los roedores en celo bajo tierra, el ulular de una lechuza en cacería. La vida no está quieta: es verano, fluye, como los ríos en el cauce.

Ella se queda anhelando aquel santuario que son sus brazos, hasta que el mundo cambia, junto con sus estaciones: hasta que nota la nueva vida creciendo en su vientre día a día.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** Gracias por leer y llegar hasta el final de esta viñeta. Enterrador me dio la idea con su comentario sobre la dificultad de caracterizar a Gokú. No pude resistirme al reto, pues de pequeña me gustaba mucho la saga en la que Gokú y Milk (Chi-Chi de la versión latina) se preparaban para su boda. Ellos son la pareja que más me gustaba de chiquilla, y a veces creo que Chi-Chi es injustamente tachada de histérica. Pero poniéndonos en sus zapatos, ¿quién no estaría sumamente frustrada con un marido ausente, que encima no trabaja? o mejor aún, ¿qué si tu esposo es un héroe, y no puede estar presente para ti por qué tiene que salvar al mundo?

Dedicaría esta historia a mi novio, quien en estos momentos se encuentra cuidando a su padre, quien atraviesa el duro tratamiento de radioterapia, a causa de cáncer de esófago y metástasis en los huesos.

Me conmueve ver a mi novio organizando los medicamentos—los analgésicos, los derivados de la morfina para aplacar el dolor— cuidadosamente; estando al pendiente de los horarios del medicamento de su padre, mientras le aligera la vida con su humor en los peores momentos; llevándolo, acompañándolo a la radioterapia, ida y vuelta en la ambulancia, ya que su padre antes tan vital ni siquiera puede ponerse de pie.

Verdaderamente admiro la fortaleza de mi suegro por aceptar, con tranquilidad y realismo, que la muerte es parte de la vida: que sí, hay dolor, pero que fue una vida bien vivida y que no se arrepiente de nada.

Me enternece como mi novio le acaricia la cabeza a su padre antes de retirarse a dormir, mientras le repite "Papa te quiero mucho". Y no solamente lo dice, sino que lo respalda con la acción diaria, con la demostración del amor por medio de los cuidados y el esfuerzo. Pobrecito, a veces me da cosa ver a mi chico, grande y alto como es, tendido en el sillón, tan cansado que apenas puede levantarse…

Hay algo de heroico, algo de niño en mi novio y en mi suegro, que me inspiró a escribir esto. No es que entienda a Milk/Chi-Chi enteramente (su soledad temporal, su espera y su paciencia al cuidar una casa vacía), pero creo que a veces hay que aceptar a la pareja, aceptar que tiene un camino particular en su vida, con sus retos muy únicos. A veces la pareja no puede estar disponible ni física ni emocionalmente todo el tiempo, y es entonces cuando uno tiene que hacer acopio de fuerza y volverse un santuario también en los momentos difíciles. O por lo menos, no depender tanto de la pareja y darle espacio para sus duelos.

Quién ha cuidado enfermos sabrá lo desgastante que es(yo lo sé de primera mano, aunque fue ya hace algunos años): así que no me queda otra que ser paciente con mi novio, mimarlo de vez en cuando(con mesura y sin interrumpirlo) y sacarlo al cine para que descanse. Ya que saldré con él mañana, le llevaré unas sopas instantáneas de esas que tanto le gustan…

Si tienen a alguien en una situación parecida si les recomiendo que, en vez de llorar con ellos, los saquen de la rutina, les den un masaje y los dejen descansar, mimándolos.

Disculpen que comparta esto con ustedes, pero escribir esta viñeta me hizo llorar. Les agradezco de todo corazón el llegar hasta al final de esta nota.

Con todo el cariño del mundo: nos leemos.


End file.
